


Guide

by MidnightMeadows



Series: Kin [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Septuplet AU, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: Tanah expected to wake up, happy and healthy like he always has.This wasn't the case.
Relationships: Boboiboy elements & each other
Series: Kin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Guide

It was morning in Palau Rintis.

"Api! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Petir yelled from his position downstairs, his hands clenching in frustration at the lack of reply. He looked to his left, where Air was seated at the table, head resting on the wood. Gently waking him, he nodded towards the top of the stairs. Air, following his gesture, smiled slightly before getting up to walk up to the second floor.

Soon after, a scream erupted from above him, where Air would've woken Api up not-so-gently from his deep slumber. Angin and Daun giggled from their spot in front of the sink, where Angin was washing the dishes and Daun was drying them. Cahaya smirked from where he was reading a book on the table.

"So, is that everyone?" He looked around, nearly answering his own question positively, before noticing that Tanah wasn't present. Petir frowned, finishing setting up the table. Tanah would usually be the first to wake up, and make the food, but since he wasn't Petir had to step in. Was something wrong?

He perked up when he saw Tanah wandering into the room. "Ah, Tanah, where have you be-" He paused, startling at the dazed look in Tanah's eyes and the sweat matting his coal-black bangs.

"Are you alright?"

Tanah chuckled and smiled, waving off Petir's concern. "I'm fine." He slumped into his chair, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Petir wasn't quite sure about that, and with Angin's unsure look aimed at him, he was positive he noticed it too.

But, they could figure this one out once they've had something to eat.

* * *

Tanah knew Petir was getting quite concerned, as he hadn't eaten much of his food, unlike when he would normally dig into his food with great vigor. At Petir's questioning look at his almost full plate, his mind worked quickly to form a believable excuse. "I still have a full stomach from last nights dinner, haha." He made sure to scratch his head in embarrassment, to show that he was actually sorry for not eating.

But he paused when he tasted bile, and almost flew out of his seat to the bathroom. He hesitated before leaving the room, before pointing to his mouth and stumbling on his way to the toilet.

He knew he locked the door, and tried as hard as he could to quieten the sounds of his retching, so the others wouldn't worry.

After cleaning his mouth and wiping away any excess with a tissue, he got up from the floor and held a supporting hand against the wall. He stood up too fast, and now his vision was tilting in various directions, before it settled, albeit a little blurry.

He was about to start walking down the stairs, when his vision darkened. He was scared, more scared than he had every been in that moment when this revelation occurred to him. He weakly called out the name of the person he trusted most, as he leaned forward.

Little by little, colors swirled and blurred until it-

went

**b l a c k** .

* * *

" _Petir_!"

The person in question paused from where he was on his way to the stairs, eyes widening in surprise. He had never heard Tanah sound scared, and so, this situation could have been way worse than what he initially thought. 

He ran to the foot of the stairs, gasping as he saw Tanah slowly tip forward from the top of the stairs, eyes have lidded and hair blowing back. Time seemed to go in slow-motion.

Petir had only _seconds_ to act. But he wasn't worried.

His name meant lightning, after all. 

He generated some electricity, letting it flow through him, flashes of lightening swirling around his middle, before he braced himself to jump. In one smooth movement, he jumped right underneath Tanah in a split second, and caught him. Tanah's cap slipped off and Petir didn't hesitate to grab it before it fell and placed it on the owner's chest.

Slowly, he carried Tanah further up, into their shared bedroom. After thinking back, he concluded that Tanah must have been harboring some sickness, and it tired him out so much that he fell unconscious. Setting him down on the bed, he checked his temperature and seeing his high temperature, put a cold, soaked cloth on his forehead.

Petir visibly brightened at the sight of Tanah's unconscious sigh of relief.

As he walked toward the exit of the room, looking to go to the kitchen and make some warm chicken broth for his brother, he paused, turning to his sleeping brother and fondly moved the bangs out of his face. He cautiously looked around before planting a quick kiss on his forehead, like a mother would do for her sad child.

Tanah had been looking after the group of siblings for so long, Petir had to return the favor sometime.

The door closed.

* * *

"Did something happen to Tanah?"

Petir startled, turning from where he was preparing the broth at the kitchen counter, seeing Angin worriedly perched on the door frame. He briefly contemplated the idea of lying to Angin, saying that nothing had happened, but it was quickly dropped. He had the same weakness as Tanah did; he couldn't lie to his younger brothers.

"He collapsed earlier. He's got a fever."

"He _what_. " Petir cocked an eyebrow, hearing Cahaya butt into the conversation.

"He did. I'm making some broth for him right now."

The herd of brothers that had gathered at the door frame through out the conversation, glanced at each other, before they all dashed upstairs, to the room Tanah was currently unconscious. Petir feebly attempted to stop them, before he fondly sighed and finished up his broth. He took the bowl along with a spoon and walked up to the eldest's room.

He pushed past the group of siblings situated in front of the door and went to sit beside Tanah, who had miraculously slept through the noise. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Hey, Tanah. Wake up."

After a couple of tries, Tanah blearily opened his eyes, "M-Muh? Petir?" He looked around the room, before his eyes landed on their brothers standing by the door, who he waved in. He slowly sat up, wincing at the way the room twisted before his eyes, and a cloth fell from his face. He saw Air gently place his hand on his sweaty forehead, cooling him. He hummed in pleasure.

Petir gestured to the bowl of broth, and Tanah nodded, starting to eat from the bowl. Petir looked pleasantly surprised at this action, before he pointedly glared at the rest of the brothers, who averted their eyes, sweat-dropping.

He couldn't wait for the day his younger brothers would grow responsible.

He sighed fondly.

But that would come sooner or later. It's just...

He didn't think he was ready for that change yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
